Talon's Reach
Talon's Reach is a track located in a major industrial complex in Canada. It was first introduced in Wipeout 2097, and reappeared in Wipeout 3: Special Edition. Description Talon's Reach is the easiest track in Wipeout 2097, and it is generally the first track that beginners of the game will race on. But still, it's a good learning ground for new pilots with some variations in the track and some sharper corners to break the simple routine. A pilot can always come back here to learn something new or master a faster speed class. This track can even be easy on Phantom if the player knows how to use the airbrakes. Talon's Reach can give the player a chance to try out like Qirex on harder classes to get use to the airbrakes. Walk-through The first set of corners are two almost consecutive shallow right curves, both of which can be taken without braking. it is recommended you stick to the inside of both and move over to the outside when you reach the peak. The next corner is easy to be caught out on, as it is a sharp blind right turn. As soon as you go over the peak, use your right brake to swing the craft down into the trough and through the apex of this right hander. If you turn a little too early, use the opposite brake to pull yourself through. A fast straight follows with a quick left-right chicane ahead. Move over to the right hand side after the last corner and swing the craft through the apex of each corner. You will gain some height on the higher speed classes due to the undulation between the two corners so you may be able to cut the right hander somewhat. Immediately ahead is a fast right-left-right-left chicane series which can be very tricky on the faster speed classes. The main aim here is not to be on the outside going into the second left hander, otherwise you will almost certainly hit the back wall unless you slow down sharply. If you're not particularly nimble with the airbrakes, it may be an idea to stay away from the speed pads on the left leading up to this corner series. Swing the craft into the first corner using the right brake and then immediately swing it round the other way, aiming to slightly overturn the corner to bring you over to the outside. Feather the thruster and IMMEDIATELY swing the craft back to the right again. If you don't, you'll drift too far to the outside and you'll encounter the scenario described above. Aim for the apex of the next corner and use the left brake to pull the craft through the left hander. The right hander that follows the corner series is quite long but reasonably shallow. Light taps of the right brake should keep you in line, but stay over to the outside and keep your eyes peeled for the apex of the shallow left that marks the end of the corner. As soon as you see it, make a sharp turn to the right and use the left brake to swing the craft to the left. It may be possible to simply cut the apex of each corner in a lighter craft, but in the heavier ones you will need to use the airbrakes to tackle this corner. Finally, ahead is a double shallow right followed by a double shallow left. All of which can be taken with only light taps of the brakes, brush the apex of each corner to take them easily. A light right curve takes you back over the line. Gallery File:New_Talon's_Reach.png|Comparison with Wip3out Unity_2019-03-07_23-09-45.png|Talon's Reach Unity_2019-03-07_23-09-48.png|Talon's Reach - Wireframe Trivia * In Wip3out Special Edition's 2-player mode, the tracks lacks some textures, most likely for resource saving reasons. Category:Tracks Category:Wipeout 2097 Category:Wipeout 3